We propose to purchase a grade B 8k x 8k Tietz F816 camera, which will serve as a main data- collection medium in the high-end electron cryo-microscope (cryoEM;a JEOL2200FS FEG) at UT Southwestern Medical Center. The cryoEM at UT Southwestern is the only high-end electron microscope in the Dallas / Ft. Worth area that is dedicated to the imaging of biological specimens. The requested camera will replace the low-end cameras currently installed in the microscope, will eliminate the use of film almost completely, and will enable more efficient data- collection from a variety of biological samples. It will greatly reduce the cost of using film and other resources, and will remove most film-related contamination in the microscope. With the currently available cameras, the one scope on our campus is not able to support all projects described in this proposal. The proposed camera will enable the efficient use of one scope for multiple projects because it will allow users to make better use of the scope time and largely eliminate film-related down-time. Ten research groups on the UT Southwestern campus will utilize the requested camera. They form a strong user group with projects that cover a broad spectrum of biomedical research. These projects will fully utilize the requested equipment for data collection in our cryoEM. In addition, UT Southwestern has a strong commitment in establishing cryoEM as a major imaging technique for molecular and cell biology. It has supported the purchase, maintenance, and services of the current cryoEM. It is now constructing a new facility with better-controlled environments for housing one or two more high-end cryoEM instruments, which will extend the application of cryoEM techniques to many other NIH-funded projects on our campus. With the added capability of supporting multiple projects in one cryoEM, the requested camera will not only be beneficial to multiple NIH-funded projects, but also allow UT Southwestern to reach its goal of becoming a premier institution in applying cryoEM to biomedical research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed purchase of an 8k x 8k camera will greatly improve the data-collection efficiency in the electron cryo-microscope at UT Southwestern Medical Center. It will enable the cryo-microscope to well support multiple NIH-funded projects that are oriented at important health-related questions.